Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a system for connecting a wireless device carried by an individual to a vehicle network, and more particularly, a method for manual initiation of audio transfer from a wireless device to a hands-free device.
Description of the Related Art
It is well known that a phone call while driving may decentralize the driver's attention. In order to prevent this, hands-free phone call methodologies have been widely used for enabling the driver to concentrate on driving without the use of hands.
An example early hands-free device included a wired device mounted on a mobile phone holder. But in recent years, Bluetooth technology has been applied to such devices, and thus phone calls are now possible even while leaving the mobile phone in a bag or pocket, for example.
Bluetooth is a short-range wireless communication technology derived from a specification of the IEEE 802.15.1, and it allows electronic devices, such as wireless terminals located within about 10 meters to wirelessly communicate with each other in a low cost and low power manner. Existing Bluetooth hands-free techniques output an audio signal transmitted from a paired mobile phone or MP3 player through the speaker provided in a vehicle and transmit the user's voice signal inputted through a microphone provided in a vehicle to the mobile phone when a call function of the mobile phone is used. The conventional Bluetooth specification was defined so that it automatically connects when a request for connection is received and automatically disconnects when a request for releasing the connection is received. In cases of Bluetooth technology being integrated in a vehicle, automatic transfer of active calls is not always desirable and may often cause customer dissatisfaction.